


Hindsighted Gambit

by joouheika



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Implied/Referenced Incest, M/M, Manga Spoilers, Speculation, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-09
Updated: 2019-03-09
Packaged: 2019-11-14 13:34:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18053480
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joouheika/pseuds/joouheika
Summary: This is for the Captain’s eyes only. MAJOR SPOILERS FOR CHP 115





	Hindsighted Gambit

The scent of dirt.

All Levi can hear is the crumbling of it, the earth. Rocks. Roots torn out. Roots torn... from him.

At first he couldn’t move his leg, some fingers. He couldn’t see anything either. He couldn’t speak. In due time once whoever was digging stopped... so he was dug out.

Everything that was hurting was no more.

Levi can open his eyes.

Where he lays is amongst some turn up grass, bright blue flowers upheaved around him. A vast valley beneath the sunlit sky. As blue as the flowers. He does not know this place. What... who he does know, is who dug him out. His head on his lap. The rays of the sun sobering, revealing to him-

“How dirty you are, Captain Levi.”

“Eren,” Levi manages to breathe, the air feels heavy through his lungs. As the soil had upon him.

“Don’t worry sir,” Eren is saying, with his lowered head, his face is shielding Levi’s from the suddenly blaring, unbearable sun.

“I can take care of that too.”

The field of flowers is no more.

Instead as they were, unmoving position, they are above endless clear waters. A mirror of the sky as both meet at the horizon, it is only a second but Levi sees a smile twinge on Eren’s solemn visage before they plunge down into the water’s depths. Heavy. Pressure. Cold. He’s cold all around and then-

They break.

To the other side.

Levi wakes up in a sweat. Feeling as he did before the dream, when barely his consciousness pricked. It fading as his memory tries. Hadn’t Hanji... been here? No, not here, Levi realises, looking around the unfamiliar cabin. By the river. They’d pushed him in, before the rapidly ascending chaos reached him because...

He’d failed again.

He’d made a bet, his loathing overbearing.

He’d always advised Eren to not rush in, to control his emotions and there he was... unable to stand it. That cretin. That ape. That-

Wait.

His leg that he shouldn’t be able to move from the knee down, his missing fingers he shouldn’t be able to flex, his eye which could no longer see... all of it... all of it has been...

Ah, that’s right.

Levi places his fingers into Eren’s hair. 

Laying with him in this unfamiliar bed, the room warmed by the lit hearth, and Levi warmed by Eren’s body.

“Did you do all this?” Levi asks, knowing Eren will wake if he is not already. To answer him.

Eren’s eyes open, steadily as he comes to from the place of before too. Eren as comfortable there as he is here. His hand glides in a caress across Levi’s chest, settling on his beating heart. 

“Someone else should have done it... someone from your bloodline. I am a substitute. They couldn’t reach you so I went to you in their place. I did what I could but...” Eren’s hand reaches from Levi’s heart to his face, his fingertips gently skimming over the scars that remain there. The deepest one through Levi’s eye. Running deep down his cheek.

“I could not make you whole,” Eren says, that cold solemn about him returned. That Levi so dislikes. Eren concluding, “And not everything is the same.”

“What do you mean... you’re a substitute? How... did you find me?”

Eren looks upon him as if he should already know. Levi seeing, comprehending. One of Eren’s eyes... not emerald green but steely grey blue. In other words. 

“I took something from you and gave you something from me so it could work,” a technicality not an actuality, but in that place they were before- those two things are exactly the same.

“I followed the path to you, so Mikasa must know the way now as well. I’m sure she’ll lead the others to come pick you up.... ah, in this world of course. I’m talking about your comrades. Not your ancestors.”

Since only the Fritz.... and one other can access the paths. There. Wherever that there is.

“So the Founding Titan’s powers let you heal me? For how long have you been able to use these powers?” _How long have you kept this a secret from the Survey Corps? From me?_ is what else lies within Levi’s words.

“Yes. You are not mistaken sir. To travel the paths is the exclusive ability of the Founder. I can only do it now... I can walk upon these paths... instead of merely stand back and see them trail into the distance... ever since Zeke thought I offered my heart to him in Liberio.”

“What the hell does that mean?”

And Eren turns to look at him, that same short lived smile before they’d plunged into the waters on his lips. Such a haughty mouth. Levi wants to teach it a lesson. Sensing that, Eren leans forward, arms atop his Captain’s chest. Bracing Eren up so their mouths hover.

“It means he has yielded his authority to me, recognising me as his equal. His kin...”

A loophole. Levi thinks. How clever... his Eren is.

“We are bound to the same fate. I will devour him, and maintain this connection. The Beast Titan will live on inside me just as the Attacking and Hammer Titans are.”

Eren will then...

What then?

“And his foul plan?” Levi seethes, Eren’s almost chiding- predatory. It sends a chill down Levi’s spine, “Did you not place your faith, your hopes... your honour... in me? Did you not save me time and time again for this purpose Captain?”

Levi cannot reply to that, for Eren already knows as well. Even before they’d met (again) on that path.

“Do not fear, my beloved,” Eren is saying and the fire in the hearth has dwindled, the cabin is dark. Eren’s body is hot, flushed to his, as Eren rises up atop him. Their naked skin, gliding against each other, in harmonized friction as Eren sets to settle his tarnished knight’s doubts.

“I will defeat Zeke. He can’t win against me.”

For the very same reasons Levi can’t win against Eren, Levi loathing Zeke of that. Jealous of that, knowing that when Eren goes to meet Zeke at his end, he will meet him like he is meeting Levi. Their bodies reconnecting, as Eren straddles his waist. His plush thighs clamping down around him as he sinks Levi’s cock into his asshole some more. Eren’s arms around his shoulders as Levi is able to grasp Eren’s hips with both his hands. Levi groans as Eren’s heat surrounds him, his tight hole swallows Levi’s cock up impeccably. As if his body were made for him. This purpose. Why really, Levi has saved him.

Levi’s heart a gyrating, deafening roar as he tries not to consider, reconsider that Zeke feels the same about Eren... and the victory that laid upon a return of the dawn, relies all on that. That fixation. This fixation as Levi is glad he is conscious and he can see for himself. Eren’s face. Pleased, fulfilled. In ecstasy as he rides Levi’s cock. Such a cute face, flushing deeper as Eren gradually... becomes more frantic with Levi pounding up into him. As roughly as before, his strength unchanged. Unfazed. 

Eren cries out as he spreads his legs wider, Levi’s semen drenching his insides. Filling him up as Eren fills Levi with hope and certainty like before. 

Eren has gone along with Zeke’s genocidal plot to end it and to truly obtain the power Paradi needs to survive.

Levi treasures Eren’s shy and flustered expression as he seems out of all things, surprised as Levi leans forward for his kiss. Eren meeting him hungrily, desperate enough that Levi knows he’ll be hard again soon. Levi determined to fuck Eren up until the last minute. Before Eren really must depart and the undeflected Survey Corps arrive to Levi’s aid.

Eren... will be gone.

To see the Yeagerist factor that waits for him, with Zeke.

Levi had hoped he’d manage to kill that foul fuck before it would come to this, however.

“You do your duty Captain, and I will do mine,” Eren’s conviction is beautiful to behold, a stunning sight that must be kept hidden to all lest they really will damn humanity, Eldia- to a fate she has thwarted for millenniums.

Levi cups Eren’s cheek, their mismatched eyes attuned in feeling- absolute in their conviction. Levi swears to Eren,

“This time without fail, my love.”

Their world will not end.


End file.
